


[Art] Fine Time

by thisiseclair



Series: Doodles and Lyrics [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Calligraphy, Chibi, Inspired by Music, M/M, Watercolors, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, Yuri!!! on Ice Music Week 2017, lettering, lyrics, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: An Otayuri art for Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, Free Day.Fine Time is what I used for the 90s and it's free day, maybe that's kind of like cheating? But I just love the song a lot and the last lines are so sweet.





	[Art] Fine Time

**Author's Note:**

> An Otayuri art for Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, Free Day.   
> Fine Time is what I used for the 90s and it's free day, maybe that's kind of like cheating? But I just love the song a lot and the last lines are so sweet.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36609345323/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
